Family Picture
by Dream4aSleepyZombie
Summary: What did Booth do, to make Parker mad and how is Bones involved. Fluffy family stuff. Rating coz I'm paranoid


**FAMILY PICTURE**

**Disclaimer- Nobody is mine**

**A/N- Hey been toying with this for a few weeks. Please review, and enjoy the read.**

Catherine Bryer had been walking through the museum alone, when she spotted Booth. She quietly snuck up behind him, and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. She spoke in her best seductive tone

"Guess who big boy?"

Booth snapped around looking extremely uncomfortable, as he dropped his eyes down at the little mop of blonde curls by his feet. Parker was sitting with his knees up to his chest, tying his shoelaces tighter to stop them from coming undone. He looked up to his dad with a curious look on his face

"Daddy... who's she?"

Booth sighed he hadn't wanted to introduce his son to his girlfriend yet, not until he was sure he and Catherine were going somewhere.

"Ah... umm Parks, buddy this is a friend of daddy's, can you say hello to Dr Bryer"

Parker watched as she squatted down, all smile. He backed himself up and away putting a little space between them

"A Doctor... like Dr Bones?"

Booth smiled

"Yeah pal, but Dr Bryer works with fish"

Parker scrunched up his nose as if he had smelt something bad

"Hi there cutie... aren't you just absolutely adorable"

She held her hand out for him to shake but Parker stood up taking his dads hand instead

"Dr Bones says cute and adorable are words best used to describe baby animals, do I look small and fluffy to you..."

Parker crossed his arms over his chest and frowned as Booth raised his brows, his son sounded just like his blue eyed partner.

"Parker!"

Parks looked up to his father with a guilty expression, he knew he was being rude, but he didn't like his daddy's new friend

"Can we go now dad? I wanna visit Bones"

Catherine tried to smile, though she felt a little out of her depth with the boy. Booths cell sounded and he excused himself politely to answer, turning slightly away from his son and girlfriend. Parker looked up suspiciously at Catherine sizing her up; Booth placed his hand over the speaker of his phone and whispered quietly to Catherine

"I hate to ask, but do think you could you watch him for a sec; it's really bad reception in here?"

She grimaced but nodded, wanting to make a good impression

"Sure, we'll just hang out here with..."

She looked around and cringed

"...With the skeletons"

Booth smiled

"Thanks I won't be long. It's my boss"

She nodded and watched him walk toward the exit. Parker watched her for a moment before walking toward a glass case displaying a full human skeleton. Catherine followed him over looking at the creamy coloured structure, with mild disgust.

"Hey Parker, Whatta you say we go check out the fish fossils, instead of these creepy things, huh?"

Parker looked at her blankly before speaking quietly

"I like skeletons; I'm gunna be an anthrax-pogist like Dr Bones when I get big"

Parker looked to see if he could see his dad anywhere, and upon not finding him; he set off toward the internal stairs that led up to Dr Bones.

Catherine called to him, her high heel shoes making it hard to run, but he didn't stop.

"PARKER! PARKER!"

Parker continued his accent up the steps as fast as his little legs would carry him, Catherine trailing after him all the while calling and with no response. Pushing open the door that led into the lab was hard for a little boy, it was heavy and stiff and gave Catherine the time she needed to catch up to him

"PARKER! Just where do you think you're you going?"

No response was given

" Parker your daddy will be so mad at you for running off like this"

As she finally captured his shoulder halfway across the floor, she recognised where she was and rolled her eyes

"Come ere you little..."

Parker struggled out of her grip

"Hey, LEMME GO!"

Temperance looked up from her desk; she was certain she'd heard Parker call out but shook it off. Knowing he didn't have science club today, she thought he was with his mom. She put her head back down to begin writing again when there was a loud knock at her door, followed by a hushed whisper.

"Parker we need to get back to your father... don't make me spank you"

Tempe's eyebrows rose as did her instinct to protect Booths son. She was about to stand up when the door burst open and Parker came hurtling in, jumping onto her lap and into her arms

"Dr Bones!"

Tempe held the boy she had come to adore; he really was a miniature of his father.

"Hey Parker, what's going on?"

She looked up to the woman she recognised as Catherine and felt her stomach ache

"Where's your dad?"

Catherine decided to speak

"Seeley is o..."

She stopped, seeing Temperance's hand come up in a hushing gesture

"I believe I was addressing Parker, and since you are neither named Parker nor in my line of vision when I spoke, I fail to see how you could be confused"

Catherine rolled her eyes now understanding where the little boy had gotten his tone, when he spoke to her. Despite his age, it made her feel just a little stupid. Parker smiled into Dr Bones neck and clung to her tightly

"Parker, could you answer me please?"

Parker pulled back a little

"He's down stairs in the museum, we were looking at the new skeletons and his phone rang, so he left me with her, so I runned away"

Tempe couldn't hide her smile at the distain in his voice

"Parker, remember when we talked about running from our problems, how we should always try to talk about them?"

She watched him nod

"What did we say?"

He looked at her adoringly his big brown eyes staring innocently into her blue ones

"We said, we shouldn't run from our problems coz they'll just follow us... and you were right..."

He sat wide eyed as if her being right was something out of the ordinary

"She did follow me... all the way up the stairs and everything"

Brennan tried to keep a straight face but it was hard

"Parker... why don't you go get a juice from the kitchen, then I want you to come straight back ok?"

He slid off her lap

"OK"

He looked to Catherine before leaning up and kissing Bones softly on the cheek, then skipped out of the room. Tempe stood up, and looked out the door quickly, checking who was around and then turned to face Dr Bryer

"If I ever... hear you threaten to spank him again, I will break both your hands, do you understand me"

Catherine didn't get a chance to answer, as Parker came bounding back into the room.

"Parker honey"

He turned to look at Catherine again

"Shouldn't we go find your dad?"

Tempe sat down again, only to be joined a second later when Parker crawled back into her lap.

"PARKER!"

Booths voice echoed through the lab halls, he knew his son would be here. Catherine stepped back from the doorway allowing Booth to see her. He frowned thinking she looked a little pale. Booth smiled and entered the office to find his son, curled up on his partners lap, sucking happily at a juice box while said partner typed on her computer.

"Hey Bones"

She looked up slowly

"Booth"

Booth wasn't sure what was going on, but he could feel the tension radiating off all three people in the room.

"Parker... what have I told you about bugging Bones"

Tempe watched Booth, he looked uncomfortable; of that she was sure, but there was something else in his demeanor.

"He's fine Booth, I don't mind"

Booth tilted his head and watched as Parker rested his blonde locks back against her collar bone, it was a tender sight and he wished he could snap a picture.

"Come on Parker... we better go, leave Bones alone"

Tempe knew he didn't mean to be hurtful, but for some reason his words stung and she tensed at the sinking feeling she had. Parker felt her stiffen and looked to his dad crossly for upsetting her. Meanwhile Booth was in such a fluster to get out of there, he failed to notice he'd upset her and his son in the process.

"Let's go Parker... now"

Parker shook his head

"I don't wanna; I wanna stay here with Bones"

Booth sighed seeing his son upset, but he also felt strange being in Bones office with Catherine there.

"No, come on little man, we gotta go"

Booth walked forward ushering Parker off Bones lap and directing his son toward the door. Parker pulled free of his dad and turned back to Bones, he kissed her again on the cheek and whispered softly to her

"I love you"

Tempe smiled through her well concealed tears and whispered back to him

"I love you back Parks"

Booth could see they were whispering to one another, but couldn't hear what they were saying. He placed his hand on Parkers shoulder once again coaxing him to the door. Parker watched Catherine take his dads hand as they walked out, he looked back seeing Brennan's sad face and shook free of his dad. Booth frowned

"Par..."

Parker scowled at his father, and waved back to his Dr Bones, walking ahead of his dad and friend. Outside the Jeffersonian Booth went to take Parkers hand, and was stunned when he wouldn't let him

"I can walk by myself"

Booth was confused by his son's action, he was normally so clingy.

"Ok... Should we go to the diner?"

Booth raised his eyebrows to both his son and Catherine. She smiled cheerily and nodded, Booth looked to Parker

"Buddy, you wanna go to the diner?"

Parker shrugged

"I don care"

Booth scrubbed the back of his neck; it was going to be a long day. They arrived at the diner a little after twelve, Booth and Catherine sat next to one another and Parker sat across from them staring at the table in front of him.

"Alright pal, you want a shake?"

Parker looked up, he really did but he wasn't going to let his dad think everything was ok

"Nup"

"Ok what about some chicken fingers?"

He scrunched up his little nose

"Nup"

Booth tried to get a read on his sons face, but Bones must have been giving him tips on the blank look, coz Parker had it down pat.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

Catherine watched the small boy wondering if he was always so grumpy, or if today was special. Booth looked mildly concerned.

"Come on pal you always get a choc shake, what's wrong, you got a belly ache"

Parker watched his dad with serious eyes

"No, I'm fine"

Booth chuckled

"Sure Bones"

Parker frowned, not sure why his dad called him Bones

"I don't know what that means"

Booth smiled, he briefly wondered if his son was channeling his partner through his subconscious. Catherine linked her hand with Booth's on the table and smiled at him, as if her touch could ease his frustration, however it only served to further aggravate Parker and he 'accidently' kicked her under the table

"Ouch!"

Booth knew exactly what had happened and looked to his son with wild eyes, silently telling him to apologise.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it"

Catherine knew the apology wasn't genuine but accepted it none the less. She leaned into Booth and spoke sweetly

"I'm just going to the ladies; I need to wash my hands all I can smell is formaldehyde from the lab; I honestly don't know how anyone can work with that odour, and your partner's office; what was that smell?"

Parker looked to her, his eyes wide in barely contained rage, 'how dare she be mean to Bones' his own protective instinct fired up

"Bones office smells like an-septick coz even if she works with dead people she says it doesn't mean she wants to smell them all day, and least Bones doesn't smell like stinky fish fingers"

Booth stood up, taking his son by the elbow

"You and me outside pal... now"

Parker once again pulled from his dad and walked to the door as his dad spoke quietly to Catherine. Booth approached, pushing open the door and walking out followed by Parker. They stepped to the sidewalk out of the way of passersby and Booth knelt down to Parker's level.

"Parker that was very rude, what's wrong with you today?"

Parker shrugged

"Well, I want you to start behaving yourself, Catherine is being very nice to you and if you can't be nice back then you don't say anything at all kapish"

Parker continued staring at his dad; he had never been so mad before and he wanted to cry.

They went back into the diner, Booth and Catherine had coffee and Parker sat quietly, thinking about how sad Bones looked when they left and how his daddy didn't care.

Catherine somehow managed to convince Booth it would be a good idea to get a few movies and go back to his place, to bond, but as he opened the apartment door Parker pushed passed ran off to his room slamming the door as loud as he could. Booth looked apologetically at Catherine

"I'm sorry; he's usually not like this, maybe I should go talk to him"

Catherine took his hand, sick of having to compete with the little blonde monster for attention

"Look, Seeley; maybe he just needs some time to cool down"

Booth sighed and nodded

"Yeah, you're right, I'll check on him in a little while, do want a drink?"

She smiled and shook her head. They had been watching the movie for over an hour and Catherine was getting increasingly affectionate, making Booth slightly uncomfortable with his son so close

"I should check on Parker"

He untangled himself from her legs and walked to his son's room knocking lightly. There was no answer, and wondering if maybe he was asleep, pushed the door open. Parker looked up from his desk with red rimmed eyes; Booth felt his chest clench and closed the door. He walked over once again taking to a knee.

"Hey buddy, whatcha doin?"

Parker looked back to his drawing, continuing with his blue pencil. Booth turned the picture around to get a better look. The drawing looked to be almost complete and Booth frowned

"Parker, who are these people?"

Parker looked up, his bottom lip quivering

"Park?"

"This is you..."

He pointed to a drawing of a dark haired man holding a gun

"This is Aunty Angela and Uncle Jack"

They were to the side holding hands '_when did he start calling them Aunty and Uncle'_

"This is Grandpa Max"

Max was holding what Booth figured was an experiment '_when did he start calling him Grandpa..."_

"This is me"

He drew himself at the front next to his dad

"And this Dr Bones"

She was holding Booths other hand and was wearing her lab coat. Booth smiled and pointed to a black stick person in the corner

"Who's this?"  
He looked down at the drawing

"That's... that's..."

Booth looked up to the ceiling, guessing who it was

"That's Catherine hey..."

Parker nodded

"Buddy... what's wrong with Catherine?"

Parker looked to his dad, willing him to understand

"She's gunna wreck our family daddy"

What... Par... No she wo..."

Parker stood up in a huff

"NO! SHE'S GUNNA WRECK IT AND YOU DON'T CARE..."

Booth was in awe that his little boy had so much emotion on the subject

"Whatta ya mean I don't care, of cour..."

"No you don't"

Parker stamped his foot

"YOU MADE BONES CRY TODAY AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN CARE"

Booths eyes widened

"What? When did she cry?"

Parker looked to his dad, his tears running down his cheeks

"When you said, let's leave Bones alone, I'll felt her daddy; she got all straight and she shivered..."

Booth sighed. He was idiot, of course saying something like that would upset his partner, he felt horrible

"Parke..."

"NO! Then you held HER..."

He gestured out to Catherine in the lounge

"HAND AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN SAY BYE BONES, AND When I looked back she was cryING... and you didn't CARE, and you told ME she's our Bones and we GOTTA take care of her coz she's special and YOU DIDN'T DADDY, YOU LEFT HER CRYING and she's gunna think we don't love HER and I DO and SHE..."

He gestured to the lounge again

"Wrecked it, she wrecked our family picture"

Parker scrunched up the picture and threw it at the wall. Booth couldn't speak; he was dumbfounded and so, so proud that his son spent the whole day mad and upset because he was defending 'their' Bones

"Oh Parker... come here buddy"

Parker fell forward into his dad's arms, crying softly

"I'm sorry Park, daddy was an idiot"

Parker sniffled into his dad's neck

"I don't want Bones to be sad daddy, you gotta fix it, you gotta make it beta"

Booth exhaled.

"Ok pal... ok. Whatta you say, you get your jacket on and we take some movies, pick up a pizza and go see Bones?"

Parker pulled back giving his dad a big smile

"Really?"

"Yep really, we can't have Bones thinking we don't love her can we?"

Parker shook his head

"What about Cath...rin?"

Booth smiled it was the first time he'd spoken her name with any semblance of respect. Booth shrugged

"I think Bones is a little more important don't you?"

Parker was grinning like an idiot and nodded. Booth left his son's room and went out where Catherine was still waiting and looking a little impatient. She turned when she heard him enter

"Oh, I thought you must have forgotten about me Seeley, I was getting real lonely"

Booth grimaced he hated that she used his first name, it sounded shrill

"Sorry... Look Catherine... My son he's..."

"You're breaking up with me aren't you... because your son doesn't like me?"

She looked at him incredulously. Booth scoffed

"Yeah Catherine... I guess I am"

She gathered her coat and started walking to the door as Parker came down the hall way

"You know Seeley, you're never gunna find any one if you panda to him. He's spoilt and won't get on with any woman you bring home"

Booth clenched his jaw

"Actually Catherine, my son is not spoilt, he just knows what he wants and won't settle for less"

Catherine huffed and slammed the door as she left. Booth had been feeling bad about breaking up with her, but when she verbally attacked his son... nobody does that. It took them twenty minutes to get to Bones apartment, her lights were on so Booth knew she was home he just hoped she would let them in. Brennan pulled her robe on and walked quickly to the door. Looking through the peep hole she bit her lip willing the fresh tears to stay hidden. She opened the door hesitantly, only to be knocked back by the little arms that wrapped around her hips

"BONES!"

She couldn't help the little smile as she heard Parker's happy cry. She looked up to Booth, and knew she hadn't hidden her tears well enough, she dropped her eyes.

"Hey Bones..."

She looked up slowly into the brown eyes she knew so well. She smiled seeing the DVD's and pizza and stepped aside letting the Booth boys into her home.

"Hey Park, how about you take these and the pizza into the lounge, we'll be there in a sec"

Parker looked to his dad as if saying; 'don't stuff this up' and nodded. Before grabbing the pizza and movies, he gestured for Bones to bend down and whispered in her ear

"I love you Bones"

Booth smiled hearing both comments

"I love you too park"

Parker kissed her cheek and ran into the living room. Booth watched her carefully trying to get a read on her, she looked sad and lost.

"Listen Bones..."

"I'm fine Booth"

Booth closed the door and took both her hands in his

"No you're not. Look... I'm sorry about today. I didn't mean to hurt you, I would never intentionally want to upset you, you know that right?"

Tempe knew he was sorry, she could see it all over his face

"Booth shouldn't you be with Catherine tonight?"

Booth watched the look of disappointment flash across her features

"We broke up"

He watched the corners of her mouth twitch, as she tried to hide her smile

"Parker and I talked..."

Tempe raised her eyebrows

"We decided, that if I wanted a girlfriend then there is only one woman that is acceptable for that role"

Temperance frowned as Booth stepped forward

"We decided that, there was only one woman who met and set the standards"

Booth watched her face carefully for understanding to dawn

"So... we decided to come and visit her, bringing pizza and movies for bribery"

Tempe gave a small smile

"Bones... I was an idiot today, and I'm sorry you got hurt because I was stupid enough to think, there was ever a chance of moving on. You're it Bones, I love you and nothing is going to change that, I can try for the rest of my life to find someone who might love me, but the truth is I'll never love them back, I gave my heart away five and half years ago to beautiful Forensic Anthropologist and to this day it still belongs to her"

Temperance wiped her tears with the back of her wrist as she crashed forward into Booths chest

"I love you too Booth"

Seeley smiled dropping a kiss to the top of her head as he hugged her tightly.

"Dad! Bones! Are you guys coming?"

Both adults smiled. Booth leaned in, giving her a light kiss to the lips, a gentle promise of a future. They entered the lounge room smiling as Parker looked up to them. He wore a cheesy grin and tilted his face against Tempe's palm when she stroked his face.

"You guys can be all kissy in here, I wanna watch the movie"

Booth chuckled thinking about the contrast in his son's behaviour now, compared to earlier with Catherine. After eating their fill, the pizza boxes were binned and they all settled on the couch to begin the movie. Brennan sat against Booth, his arm around her shoulders holding her close and Parker curled up next to Bones, his arms around her waist as she gently brushed his blonde locks away from his eyes. Parker looked up as Tempe looked down, their eyes locked and they both smiled. Booth watched from the corner of his eye, thinking of his own family picture.

**END- Please review**


End file.
